Jaimie Kirk/Jaimie Anderson
JAIMIE LEE KIRK-DEVERAUX(2359- ) Jaimie Lee Deveraux is a fictional Star Trek Character from the RPG Series' Starship Enterprise and Starship Lexington . She first originally appeared in the RPG Series Starship Shadow in 2004; which has been out of commission since the inception of Starship Enterprise in 2005. Starfleet Career and Personal Life: Jaimie Deveraux's Starfleet Career is somewhat tumultous, beginning with her entrance into Starfleet Academy in 2376. By her sophomore year at the academy she already had two sponsors lined up for her command school and by the end of that year she'd received her third. It was during her Academy days that she would meet and fall in love with her first husband; (*Editors note-following the Novanon set down in William Shatner's The Return*), James T. Kirk. She would go on to graduate from Starfleet Academy and Command School in 2380 with the full rank of Lieutenant, after becoming one of only two officers in Starfleet History to beat the Kobayashi Meru Test. She would be assigned to her first deep space assignment, the USS Adams; but after just a few months, she requested a transfer to another ship after an incident involving the ships Chief of Security. After careful scrutiny, her request was granted and she was transferred to the USS Lexington; a ship she would serve on for the next five years as Chief of Security herself. In 2385 she would be transferred from the Lexington to the USS Hyperion and serve there as Chief of Security as well. Her time aboard the Hyperion is marked with demerits and dark marks, as in her first months aboard she was suffering a dark crisis in her life. Once she regained her 'footing' back into the Universe, she proved herself a capable and excellent officer, earning herself a promotion to the rank of Commander and position of Executive Officer by 2389. She would carry the responsibilities for that position for only another year before receiving another promotion. She became Starfleet's youngest Starship Captain in 2390; when she was granted her own command of the USS Shadow and the rank of Captain at the age of 31. It would seem to be a very good year for her, as that same year her missing husband was discovered alive aboard a Starship of a little known Alien Species. She would command the USS Shadow for only 6 months before the Final Borg Invasion would occur, forcing her to utilize the saucer separation ability and to destroy the Star drive of the ship. After the destruction of the ShadowStarfleet Command assigned her to another ship... this time with name much more prestigious; or perhaps notorious, in nature... the [http://z12.invisionfree.com/USS_ENTERPRISE_H/index.php? USS Enterprise-H. During her tenure as Commander of the Enterprise, Jaimie would give birth to five children, having carried 7 and lost two. She would serve as the commanding officer of the USS Enterprise over the course of the next twelve years... seeing her through three different ship classes. The Enterprise H was the first of the ships to meet a bitter end, as in 2392 after an encounter with the Romulan Tal'Shiar in A Rock and a Gorn Place and in Destruction of A Legend, the Enterprise H crashed on the Planet Gorn after a Saucer Separation... similar to the incident with the Enterprise D on Veridian. Both are episodes for the Starship Enterprise Original Series: USS Enterprise-H. The Enterprise G would wind up decommissioned after her final battle of the Second Dominion War; a battle in which she was so badly damaged there was no hope of repairing the ship. STR: At Wars End. It was after that battle, that Jaimie would receive command of the Aurora Class Enterprise, but after only 2 years in the Captain's chair she would accept promotion to the rank of Rear Admiral and the position of Head of Starfleet Operations. During those two years, tragedy would touch upon Jaimie and her family; as first her husband James T. Kirk, was murdered, six months into the first year, by a trusted body guard assigned by Fleet Admiral Amy Hondo. A year and a half later her second husband; Kaid Montgomery, would be killed when the ship he was commanding would be destroyed when it's Warp Core Breached and her first daughter Sindari would be returned to her. It would later come to light that Admiral Moran Intaro; who by that time was working for Section 31, had had Captain Montgomery's ship destroyed to stop him from revealing Intaro's true plans. Jaimie has served as the Head of Starfleet Operations since 2402 with the same distinction that she served as the Captain of the Enterprise, bringing her dedication and desire to make a difference to Starfleet Command. Later that year she would resume dating Admiral William Deveraux and by 2404 she and Deveraux had had their first child together; William Bruce Deveraux. In 2405 the couple finally married and by 2408 Jaimie's husband Bill had retired from active Starfleet Duty to run the ranch in Texas, leaving Jaimie to carry the reins as Admiralty at Starfleet Command. By 2410 Jaimie had made the rank of full Admiral and not only was serving as Head of Starfleet Operations, but also as the Director of the Starfleet Relief Fund. JAIMIE LYNN ANDERSON(2359- ) Fictional Star Trek Character from the Alternate Universe Starship Enterprise RPG, a game that was established in February of 2010. She is the complete opposite of her AU counterpart Jaimie Deveraux... Starship Enterprise-AU Starfleet Career and Personal Life: Unlike her counterpart, Jaimie Anderson's Academy career was average... with her grades remaining at the mid GPA level and gaining the three required sponsorships by the end of her Sophomore year for Command School. During her first two years, her training assignments proved to be rather fruitful in determining this young woman's career path, as both assignments led to encounters with Federation Enemies and a chance for her to show that she wasn't just some meek little operations officer. Her last two years passed uneventfully enough, with Jaimie taking and failing(but still passing) the Kobayashi Meru and graduating from the Academy in 2380 at the full rank of Lieutenant. Her first assignment was the USS Denevan, but that assignment only lasted a few months before she was transferred over to the USS Lexington. In 2385 Captain Jean-Luc Picard requested she be transferred to the Enterprise as they were in desperate need of an Operations Officer; and though Captain Williams was reluctant to let her go, the Captain of the Enterprise won the battle for the young Lieutenant and she was transferred to the Enterprise to serve as her Chief of Operations and Second Officer. Less than a month later, the ships executive officer resigned and Jaimie was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and position of Ships Executive Officer. She would continue to serve as Picard's executive officer for the next 10 years; when at the Battle of Typhon, Picard was killed during the boarding of the Thrull. The crew managed to repel the Thrull and the Enterprise managed to limp back to Starbase Mutara, where Jaimie; at the age of 36, was named the ships commanding officer. Later on that year, Jaimie would meet her own executive officer; Commander James Edwards, and the two wound up falling in love over the course of their tour of duty together. Unfortunately; with resources stretched thin, when a Captaincy position opened up James was promoted and Jaimie ended the affair, thinking it was in the best interest of them both. Some months later, Jaimie and James would run into each other again at Starbase Mutara; and, after a quick make up the couple married at one of the bases' many chapels.